It is extremely common for items to accumulate under furniture, such as chairs, beds, and couches. For example, children's toys (or pet's toys), shoes, and even food can easily slide underneath the furniture, making it difficult to retrieve the items. Oftentimes the furniture must be moved. The present invention features a guard device for placing around the outside or inside of furniture legs to help prevent the unwanted accumulation of items (e.g., shoes, toys, food, and other household items) under furniture. The present invention is not limited to use under a couch, for example the guard device may be used for tables, chairs, beds, and the like. The guard device can help reduce cleaning time, eliminate the need to move furniture to retrieve items, and even provide a decorative feature for the piece of furniture. The length, width, and depth of the device of the present invention can be adjusted via a means of a slot and post arrangement or rail and track device.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.